


i just want you to know how i feel

by WinterSabbath



Series: Frostiron Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpacas, Confused Tony Stark, Courting Rituals, Courtship, Daggers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Loki (Marvel), wrench - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSabbath/pseuds/WinterSabbath
Summary: Loki gives Tony a dagger and Tony is confused.Or the fic where Loki and Tony exchange gifts that mean something to them. Alpacas appear somewhere too.





	i just want you to know how i feel

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first bingo fic. i filled square G3, prompt: wrench.
> 
> i may have gone overboard with the alpacas though. whoops.

“What is this?” Tony frowned, holding the dagger in his hand.

Loki, being the annoying shit he was, said, “It is a dagger.”

“I know it’s a dagger, but what is it doing in my hand?” Tony poked the hilt of the dagger with his finger, half expecting it to explode in his hands. This was _Loki_, there had to be some kind of trick involved. “Do you... do you want me to stab myself with it or something?”

Loki rolled his eyes, folding his arms. “You are truly dense. I will see you later, Anthony.”

“See me later? Hey, you better explain this shit before seeing me the fuck—Loki!” Tony was left dumbly staring into space. _Fucking magic_.

He shifted his focus back to the dagger. It was well crafted but it wasn’t like Tony could _use _it. He never used daggers. There was a reason he had an Iron Man suit.

Then again, it was Loki. There had to be some sort of reason behind it.

“J, run a diagnosis on this, will you? See if there’s any magic stuff going on where it shouldn’t. I’ll check back after movie night,” Tony said to his AI, allowing Dum-E to take it from him.

“Will do, sir.”

With a sigh, Tony left his lab and went to the communal floor where they held their weekly movie nights. Movie night was all cap’s idea since he wanted bonding time with the team. They weren’t all that bad if only Tony didn’t have something else occupying his mind.

“Oh, hey, Foster, you’re here too,” Tony said when he entered the floor. Jane gave him a small salute, leaning on Thor’s chest. Tony sat beside Bruce, taking popcorn without question and shoving it into his mouth. “So, what movie are we watching?”

“The Dictator!” Clint announced as he entered the floor as well, plopping down on the same couch as Natasha.

“Sure,” Tony snickered, “Steve, you up for that?”

Steve shrugged. “How bad can it be?”

“This is gonna be good,” Tony grinned, sinking back into the couch, “JARVIS, play ‘The Dictator, will ya?"

After an hour and a half of explicit scenes and Steve covering his eyes every five seconds or so, the movie ended and Tony was red from laughter. “I’m gonna get a couple of drinks, looks like capsicle needs it.”

“Shut up, Tony,” Steve muttered, glaring at him.

“Also, Dr. Jane Foster, could you come with me for a sec? I just have stuff to ask. Completely science,” Tony said, walking to the kitchen. He would ask _Thor_ but if Thor found out Tony was in contact with Loki, he was either going to freak out or be _too _happy. No thanks. Jane’s been dating Thor for awhile, anyway, she would probably know some things about Norse gods.

If not, then Tony was just going to have to find a way to get it out of Loki.

“Did you really call me to talk about science, Mr. Stark?” Jane asked, leaning on the wall.

“I’ve got a bit of an issue,” Tony said while he opened a bottle of wine, “But you have to promise me you won’t tell Thor."

“So it’s about Loki, then?”

Sometimes he forgot Jane was smart. He nodded, “Yeah. We’ve been... I guess you could say we’ve been _friends _for quite a bit. He visits me in my lab every now and then. Sometimes we talk, sometimes he just sits there. I don’t really know why he does what he does and he’s never given me an explanation as to why.”

Tony clicked his tongue and pulled out a hologram projector from his pocket. “Just a while ago, he gave me this and I have no idea what it means,” he showed her a projection of the dagger, “And I’m asking you because I’d really like to be warned beforehand if I’m holding some kind of artifact that immortals are hunting down or something.”

“I don’t think it’s an artifact...” Jane said slowly, peering at the hologram, “But... if you’re saying he gave this to you... Did you notice the hilt is in his colors? Black and green?”

Tony wasn’t really catching on.

“And so?”

“Back when Thor was still courting me, he would always give me gifts. Things that meant something to _him_. Well, sometimes things that meant something to me too. But the things that meant something to him... he gave them to me as a sign of trust. He trusted me to have that part of him.”

Tony blinked. “Are you... suggesting Loki is courting me?”

Jane shrugged. “I can’t think of any other explanation. You can ask Thor, though. Just to make sure.”

“Thor’s going to kill either me or Loki.”

“Would you accept it though? If Loki’s trying to court you, would you let him?”

“I...” Tony frowned at the dagger, “I don’t know...”

“It’s okay, Tony, you can still think about it.”

\--- --- --- 

Tony _did _think about it. He spent a week thinking about it _non-stop_. When he worked in his lab, he constantly glanced over to where Loki usually sat and after a few days, he even started to miss the god’s presence. Before sleeping, Tony’s thoughts would drift to Loki. Imagining Loki cuddling him as they slept together. Imagining Loki whispering in his ear.

He wanted the thoughts to go away but they _wouldn’t_.

They’d be a perfect fit, he realized. Both of them were hot messes, their banter would never end and it helped that Loki didn’t look bad either. In fact, now that Tony thought of it, he looked gorgeous.

The only problem was, Tony wasn’t even a hundred percent sure that the dagger was offering him a courtship.

And he couldn’t ask Loki because _Loki hasn’t visited him in a week_.

And then the Avengers alarm blared and Tony had to suit up and pause his thoughts about Loki.

“Who are we fighting, J?”

“Loki is trouble in Central Park, sir,” JARVIS replied.

It wasn’t the first time Loki caused trouble while him and Tony were friends. But after not showing up for awhile, Tony _had _been getting bitter about the god’s absence. “Seriously? He doesn’t come for a week and suddenly he’s in Central Park? The nerve. What’s he doing, exactly?”

“It seems he is trying to herd a bunch of alpacas.”

“What the fuck is he doing with alpacas in _Central Park?_” Tony yelled. He grabbed a wrench from his table and it in one of the compartments in his suit before flying off Stark tower towards Central Park and Loki’s alpacas.

A part of Tony thought JARVIS might’ve interpreted the situation a bit differently. But no, when Tony arrived in Central Park, Loki was indeed herding a bunch of alpacas towards an empty pocket dimension.

The other avengers were standing around too and most of them were as confused as Tony was.

“Reindeer games, the hell are you doing?” Tony asked, flying a few feet away from Loki.

Loki glanced up at him in surprise, as though just now noticing the Avengers. If Tony didn’t know any better, he could’ve sworn Loki was blushing. “Anthony.”

“Can you please explain why there are a bunch of alpacas in Central Park?”

“It’s supposed to be for you...” Loki muttered. He glanced at the other Avengers and pointedly shot a blast of magic at them, effectively shooting them out of hearing range.

“Why the fuck would you give me alpacas?”

Loki folded his arms, offended. “You had an interview where you stated you liked alpacas,” he said.

“Half the shit I say in interviews is drunk Tony speaking,” Tony said, lowering himself to the ground and walking towards Loki, “So it’s true then? The dagger was a courting gift, right? And the... alpacas are as well?”

“I have wished to court you for a while, yes,” Loki informed him. He seemed like a proud man but he wouldn’t look Tony in the eye. He was obviously awkward about it, or maybe he thought Tony would reject him or worse.

Tony opened the compartment where he kept the tiny wrench and he threw it towards Loki. Loki caught it with ease but gave him a confused look. Tony smiled, even if Loki couldn’t see his face. “You gave me a dagger because you want me to have a part of you, right? Well, that’s a wrench and I use it all the time. I want you to have a part of me too.”

“Anthony, what—”

“I’m accepting your courtship, Lokes. But please, put the alpacas back where they came from.”

Loki looked at the herd of alpacas but it was obvious he was trying to suppress a giddy smile. “Do you really not wish to have an alpaca, Anthony?”

Tony lifted his faceplate and glanced at the alpacas and grinned, “Okay, fine, maybe one. But buy it legally!”

“For you, Anthony? Anything. But I must get going now before your Avengers attack me. I will see you in your lab later.”

“You better! You left me alone for a week.” Tony wasn’t bitter. Of course not.

“I am sorry and I shall make it up to you, my love,” Loki smiled. Then he disappeared, him and all his alpacas. Tony only hoped Loki would return them.

“Tony?” Romanoff said behind him. Right, he wasn’t alone.

“Yeah?”

“Where did he go, Stark?” Thor said. He seemed a bit irritated at his brother. Nothing new.

“Said he had other things to do that are far more important than dealing with us,” Tony snorted, shaking his head in fake disbelief, “Villains, huh?”

\--- --- ---

“Have you fed Gerald?”

“You were supposed to feed him, Anthony,” Loki huffed.

They were in Tony’s house in Georgia. It was just a small cabin and they went there from time to time to get some alone time away from the Avengers and Tony’s job. It was a peaceful life and Tony wished he could stay here all the time. Unfortunately, he had responsibilities.

“But I cleaned the dishes,” Tony pouted, giving Loki a quick kiss, “Can you feed him, please?”

Loki was _whipped _for Tony, so of course he couldn’t resist. He groaned and stood up from the couch. “I hate you,” he muttered before going outside to feed their alpaca.

“I love you too!” Tony yelled back. His eyes settled on the dagger and wrench that were put in a glass casing and displayed on the wall. It was one of the first things to notice when entering this house and Tony loved it. The dagger represented Loki’s love for Tony.

And the wrench reminded Tony of how much he loves Loki.


End file.
